


Don't Think Twice, It's All Right

by frankiewenttohollywood



Category: After School, K-pop, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiewenttohollywood/pseuds/frankiewenttohollywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoona thinks she's a better driver than she actually is, Nana thinks she's great at everything. [road trip AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think Twice, It's All Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was promised to a couple people forever ago but I am an ass and took ages to finish it. Live long and prosper, y'all, because it doesn't look like this ship will.

  
So, this is how it starts.  
  
Yoona gets a call from her cousin on Monday night. It comes as a surprise given that they only see each other a couple times a year and on top of that, they don't even really get along. ("What? We're family, it doesn't mean we have to be _friends_ ," she assures her mother time and again.) She finds out that her aunt's memory is gradually getting worse and if she wants a glimpse of the woman she knows and not a husk of her former self, then Yoona needs to visit soon.  
  
Sleep doesn't come that night and Yoona lies in bed feeling guilty for not visiting sooner and more often.  
  
By Wednesday she's gathered everything she thinks she needs for a cross country trip. She packs more food than is necessary because, well, _duh_. But just in case, she tosses a couple flashlights into the trunk if only to calm her parents. Nana watches her get ready, helpfully suggesting that she lift the heavy bags with her back because she's Nana and she's always right even when she's wrong.  
  
The night before she heads off on her trip, Nana comes over with a duffel bag and a shrug. "I'm coming with you. Everyone knows you're kind of a terrible driver. Someone has to babysit you."  
  
And just like that, Yoona starts her summer off on a road trip with Nana by Thursday morning.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Would you just pick a radio station and sit still?"  
  
It's only three hours into the trip and Nana's already restless. They've made at least four stops for bathroom breaks ("Hey, it's not my fault I have a freakishly small bladder!" Nana exclaims as she runs into the gas station on their third stop) and they haven't even broken 300 miles yet. The trip was going well, all things considered. If it were anyone but Yoona with Nana, the other girl probably would have somehow gotten herself arrested by now.  
  
(Their first spring break away from their homes and parents proved to be far more liberating than expected. Nana... well, she's Nana. She's all charm and feminine wiles which meant no one could say no. Countless shots and red cups later, Yoona finds herself on an unfamiliar couch with Nana sprawled across her half naked. It's not something they talk about even years later.)  
  
"Seriously, pick something or I'm putting a CD in."  
  
"I love it when you get all bossy with me," Nana says and settles on a radio station.  
  
The car falls into silence. It's not uncomfortable, but it's not exactly awkward tension either. It just... is.  
  
They manage to breeze past three rest stops without talking. Nana doesn't fiddle with the radio and they listen to mediocre alternative rock.  
  
Yoona's almost lulled into a false sense of tranquility if she didn't know any better.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
It's nearly dusk when Yoona pulls into the gas station. She's filling the tank when she notices Nana waking up from her nap.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine," Nana says as she gets out of the car and stretches.  
  
"Hey there, sleepyhead. It's past dinner. Hungry?"  
  
"I could eat," Nana huffs out in between stretches. She raises her arms above her head, forcing her shirt to slide up and reveal her toned stomach.  
  
Yoona stops herself from staring and focuses on the meter. "Do you want to find a restaurant or get junk from this place?"  
  
"How about something in between, are there any fast food places around?" Nana sticks her body through the open window and grabs her cellphone. "There's an all night burger joint a few miles from here. Milkshakes are half off after nine," she says with a knowing smile.  
  
Yoona finishes filling the tank and rushes inside to pay as Nana laughs and climbs into the driver's seat.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Sitting on the hood of the car with a bag full of burgers and at least four milkshakes surrounding her, Yoona feels as if she's found her place in the world.  
  
"It's weird to be able to see the stars so clearly here, isn't it?" Nana asks and reaches into a bag for another burger. "Kinda makes you wonder what else we miss that's right in front of our faces."  
  
Yoona nods and takes a sip of her milkshake. She _does_ wonder about it. Wonders a lot, actually; she just never knows what to do about it. "Guess I don't really see the point if you can't see it."  
  
"Yeah," Nana says after a long silence, "I guess not."  
  
It feels like she missed something important in the conversation. Nana gives her this _look_. It's the same look she reserves for when Yoona is being stubborn and Nana gives in because she just doesn't have the energy to pointlessly drag out whatever it is that they're arguing about. It's not a look she sees often because it's a look of defeat.  
  
(Nana _hates_ losing.)  
  
  
\---  
  
  
With two milkshakes down and two in the cooler by Nana's feet, Yoona is ready to drive through the night.  
  
"Are you insane? Pull into an empty parking lot somewhere so we can get some sleep."  
  
"But I'm not sleepy," Yoona whines. She's bursting with energy and feels as if she could take on the world. Hell, she could probably take on Nana right now if it came to it.  
  
"That's exactly why you should," Nana says sternly. "You've had way too much sugar and you're going to crash in a couple hours."  
  
" _You're_ going to crash in a couple of hours," Yoona retorts and starts the car.  
  
"Oh my god, you are five years old."  
  
Yoona flashes a grin and pulls out of the lot. "You should get some sleep. If nothing goes wrong, we should be there by morning." She can see Nana turning towards her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Are you _planning_ on something going wrong?"  
  
"Of course not," she scoffs, "I'm just saying. But don't be surprised if something does go wrong, expect the unexpected and all that."  
  
"Okay, no, pull over," Nana says with her serious voice. It usually works on her except she's had one too many milkshakes to be compliant to anyone.  
  
"You're not the boss of me," she taunts, chin up defiantly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows she shouldn't be pushing Nana's buttons, especially not right now. "Relax, I've got this."  
  
"The last time you said that we ended up at the bottom of an empty pool with no way out."  
  
"Actually, that was _your_ idea," she reminds her. "And thanks to your little stunt, we were banned from all the pools in the city, which I'm still pretty mad about, just so you know." She actually doesn't really care. She doesn't even _like_ swimming, she just liked pushing her friends into the water when they least expected it.  
  
"Yeah, well," Nana says nonchalantly, "my point still stands. Pull over."  
  
"No seriously, relax, I totally have this under control."  
  
Nana sighs dramatically. "Wake me if you get tired so I can drive. Or at least find a non-shady looking truck stop so you can get some rest."  
  
"Will do, captain," she says and mockingly salutes with her free hand.  
  
Nana puts in the classical CD Seohyun gave them for the trip and is out like a rock within minutes. Yoona switches the music off once she's sure that Nana is fast asleep. The car is silent save for the hum of the engine and the sound of Nana's breathing. Alone with her thoughts again and she hates it.  
  
Nana's asleep in what looks like an uncomfortable position but knowing Nana, she's probably had worse. The sugar rush should be wearing off soon which means she should probably find somewhere to pull over and get some sleep as well, but she can't seem to get herself off the seemingly never ending road. A couple hundred miles of tar is the only obstacle between her and her aunt yet it feels like she won't make it in time.  
  
Everything seems to have a clock on it these days. She glances at Nana and tries not to read too much into it.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
When Yoona had warned Nana to expect the unexpected, she didn't really have _this_ in mind.  
  
"So, tell me again how the hell this happened?"  
  
It's the ass crack of dawn and Yoona's been up all night driving so she doesn't hold it against herself that she's a little irritable and cranky. Nana's snarky tone doesn't exactly help things either. "I told you, I hit a pothole and the wheel must not have been able to handle it."  
  
The drive was going smoothly until it wasn't. In the span of a few seconds the car had rattled enough to shake Nana awake and spill the rest of Yoona's melted milkshake onto her lap. She was tired, sore, and sticky.  
  
"I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you drive all night," Nana says in a huff and pops open the trunk to grab the spare tire.  
  
"How is this my fault?" She normally doesn't have a temper but right now Nana was really getting on her nerves. It's a flat tire that's easily changed, it's not like anyone died.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe if you weren't so tired you would have seen the pothole and avoided it?" Nana grabs the tire and tool bag and slams the trunk shut.  
  
"Well excuse me for not looking for every single pothole while driving. No one even asked you to come along anyway," she bites out and gets back in the car. If Nana insisted on treating her like a petulant child then she was going to behave like one. It's petty and immature but at that moment, she really didn't care.  
  
She threw her head back and closed her eyes. Thinking back to that new age nonsense Seohyun had told her about, Yoona looked deep within herself to find peace. Instead of peace though she found guilt and more guilt. Images of long hair and knowing smirks invaded her mind, making it difficult to concentrate. She tries to picture herself on a secluded island but every attempt ended with someone else occupying the island with her.  
  
With a sigh she opens her eyes and looks for Nana. She could barely see the top of her head as she changed the flat tire. She never asked for Nana to tag along yet Nana did it anyway despite her hatred of being in one place for too long. She's doing all of this for her and she was repaying her by being ungrateful.  
  
Spotting a pair of shorts in her open bag, Yoona grabs them and quickly changes. She gets out of the car and stands by Nana. Without a word, she bends down to help with changing the tire. They work in silence and by the time they finish, Nana hasn't looked at her even once.  
  
Yoona's putting away the tools when Nana stops her with a hand on her arm. Nana smiles sadly at her and walks out to the field of grass next to where they're parked. Taking it as a cue to follow, Yoona quickly puts everything away and locks the car.  
  
Nana lies in the middle of the field and Yoona lies beside her. It's early but the sun is already high up in the sky and warm on her skin.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yoona says, "I was being a bitch."  
  
"I know," Nana replies and grabs her hand. "I know you didn't ask me to come along but you never ask for _anything._ I don't know if it's because you don't think you need it or if you don't even know what you want or _what_ , but you should really start figuring it out. It's messing me up," she says quietly and squeezes Yoona's hand.  
  
Yoona doesn't know what to say to that so they lie there in silence. Nana doesn't let go of her hand and Yoona doesn't want her to.  
  
After a while, Nana stands and pulls Yoona up with her. "C'mon, we should get going," she says and heads towards the car.  
  
It isn't until she's caught up with Nana by the car that she gets it. Whatever this thing is between them still confuses her but she _gets it_. She grabs Nana by the shoulders and turns her around. Nana looks at her; watching and waiting as if it's all she does around Yoona. (It's probably true, given Yoona's track record.)  
  
"I think I've figured it out," she finally says.  
  
After what feels like an eternity, Nana cracks a smile. "Good," she says and pulls Yoona into her, kissing her deeply, sure and steady hands settling at the small of her back.  
  
Yoona grips Nana's face with her hands, pouring every unsaid thing into the kiss and hoping that Nana understands even if she herself doesn't. Nana's hands slip under her shirt and she shoots out an arm to stop her.  
  
"Sorry," Nana says, breathing hard. "Too fast?"  
  
"No, too public," she says and reaches for her car keys. She barely gets the door closed and already Nana has her shirt off, straddling her proudly in her lacy black bra.  
  
Nana's face softens as she leans down and nips at Yoona's lips. "You can tell me if we're moving too fast," she says as her hands still themselves at her sides.  
  
"It's okay. Actually, you're going too slow," she says and unbuttons Nana's shorts.  
  
Nana bites her lip and grinds down on her hand as soon as it makes its way past the waistband. "I like this new side of you," she pants.  
  
"Me too," Yoona says and kisses her. Her fingers slip past slickness and into Nana. Soft moans and the tight grip on her shoulder makes her quicken her pace. Nana arches into her as she curls her fingers. She's sweaty, disheveled, and probably the most attractive she's ever been to Yoona.  
  
This is the Nana she wants to see more often.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Drive faster! You told your family we'd be there by noon and it's already a quarter to," Nana says from the backseat.  
  
"I'm going as fast as the speed limit lets me."  
  
"You don't have to follow those. They're more like suggestions, really."  
  
Yoona glares at Nana through the rear-view mirror. She does speed up a tiny bit though because they'd be extremely late if she didn't. As soon as she allows herself to go five kilometers over, the blaring of sirens make her stomach drop.  
  
"Well damn. Do these countryside cops just lurk and wait around for speeders?" Nana asks as she climbs back up to the passenger side. "Just play it cool," she says and pats her thigh.  
  
Yoona pulls over and prays that the police here are more lenient than the ones back home. Her parents were already giving her enough trouble over all the parking tickets she's been getting.  
  
Nana leans over to her and unbuttons the first three buttons of her shirt.  
  
"What the hell?" she exclaims and swats at her.  
  
"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Just sit there and be cute."  
  
As soon as the officer approaches the car, a motorcycle blazes by loudly. Yoona doesn't even need a radar gun to know that they were definitely going more than five over the limit. The officer tosses a yellow ticket through the window with a, "Pay that and drive more carefully," and rushes back to his car. It isn't until the mess of lights and sirens have gone after the speeder that Yoona allows herself to relax.  
  
"Well that sucks, you didn't even get to shake your boobs at him to get yourself out of a ticket," Nana says seriously.  
  
Yoona looks over at her incredulously. "I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have worked, anyway."  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure it would have," Nana replies. She climbs over the center console and settles herself on Yoona's lap. "It would have worked on me." Nana pulls her into a kiss and unbuttons the rest of her shirt.  
  
(They end up being an hour late to the meeting with her family.)


End file.
